


Should've put sunblock on

by SassyandWazzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beautiful, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Sugamama, Teasing, Top Sawamura Daichi, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyandWazzy/pseuds/SassyandWazzy
Summary: A day at the beach where Suga and Daichi get to spend some time alone~Things may or may not turn out unexpectedly though...





	Should've put sunblock on

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Sugawara and Daichi planned to meet at the beach. A special day.  _Their_ special day.

Daichi showed up first, so that he could set up. While doing this, he secretly was in-hope to please Suga with the simple action. They had both agreed to not get each other anything this time and to make their well-deserved break from work, the gift and beautiful excuse to spend time together, alone.

Right after, he had finished setting up the chairs, towels, and a small fire, Suga appeared, walking down to where Daichi was. Suga was an astonishing sight. Daichi had always thought this, but today was definitely not an exception. Suga was in his beach get-up. He wore sunglasses with sunflowers on them to match his sunflower hat that was so floppy, big that he had to hold it down with a free hand. His swimming trunks had an assortment of different colored flowers that Daichi wouldn’t be able to see if only they weren’t such bright colors because over that, Suga wore a huge cover. And although, the cover basically did its job and  _covered_ , it covered everything, but Daichi could see that the pale man was even more pale than ever. Not a sick kind of pale, but a pale meaning that there was sunblock lathered all over that man. Maybe even twice or triple lathered! Sure, the beach was aesthetically pleasing at that time and place, but Suga… Suga was definitely an astonishing sight.

Daichi, on the other hand, wore some simple black swimming trunks and a nice, casual, white short sleeve ringer t-shirt with grey trim. He was handsome-ingly simple. The simple grey-scale of clothes fit nicely against his fine, tan skin. Suga liked how lovely the clothes fit on him and felt just a tad embarrassed of how much clothes he had on himself.

When they met, Daichi couldn’t help but grasp the ball of sunshine and flowers. He had missed Suga so much, and this break and time together was something that kept him pushing through work until the end of the day. Suga cuddled him back and felt his way up to peck the other on the jaw. The expressions of pleasure of each other on their faces were just enough of a greeting. But then, Suga backed up, looking at Daichi with a question, a look of dissent, and true worryness in his hazel - brown eyes. “Why don’t you have any sunblock on?”

Daichi saw that the silver - haired man was worried. He hated to make him worry, but not knowing what to say because he didn’t have any good reason for himself, he blurted out softly with a small discontented frown and a little bit of defiance in his tone. “It’s fine… Look, the sun won’t be up for that much longer.. Don’t worry.”

Dissatisfied with the other’s excuse, Suga struck into a pose of disapproval with his hand on his hip as though he were getting ready to scold his child or Hinata and Kageyama. “You should still put some on… It is only for safe precautions in-case you get burned anyway!”

Daichi threw his hands out, trying to reason. “B- But…” He flashed him a quick smirk. “I don’t get burned!” Then he took off his shirt that once snugly fit around his tone body, slowly revealing more of his tan skin and fit body.

Suga’s once assertive face became disconcerted with redness. He turned his face to the side in an attempt to hide his fluster and faint smile with his hand. And moving the hat down more over his face with the other.

Daichi pressed the other’s head against his shoulder as he went to hold him again. Slowly, he slipped Suga’s hat off, revealing some of his face. He nuzzled his head against the silver hair. Then he brought it around to kiss his neck. Pecking it, slowly moving himself up to where his jaw began. Nibbling on his ear as they began to get even redder and warm. Daichi moved his leg in between Suga’s, feeling around for his package. His own was slowly readying itself as well as he felt Suga’s crotch begin bulging and digging for its own way out of the tight fitting shorts. Daichi then slipped one hand down, brushing past Suga’s butt and around to his front. Reaching into his shorts, he began massaging his as he kissed the other, moving his tongue in to continue in the same circular massaging as his hand. Suga gasped as he moved his hands to wrap around Daichi’s broad shoulders.

“Da- daichi!”

“Shhh.. Suga” He brought his hand back around Suga’s waist, knowing good and well that Suga was hard as can be. Slowly, he laid Suga down on the towel. He pulled down the flower shorts revealing Suga’s member. He licked the tip at first, then took it into his mouth, bobbing his head as his hand moved freely up, under his layers of cover to make circles around a nipple.

All Suga could do was moan at how intoxicating it felt as he grasped Daichi’s bobbing head. Every now and then, he thrusted which caused Daichi to near choke. Soon, precum built up; Daichi licked his tip and moved on to pull the flower shorts off. Raising the other’s legs up to reveal the hole, he teased it with his tongue. Preparing it for own excited member.

Suga held the towel tight and slightly bit his bottom lip as he attempted to restrain from making so much of the embarrassing noises.

Daichi couldn’t resist any longer. His cock could not wait any longer; it was painful. He eased himself into Suga slowly. At first, he thrusted slowly allowing for the two of them to adapt to the speed. Holding tightly onto the other’s hips, he continued to thrust faster and faster, deeper.

Suga’s held in moaning bursted out when Daichi hit the spot. “Daichi- I am going to cum!” Suga pumped his own cock as Daichi moved faster. The white sticky substance bursted out from between Suga’s hands.

Daichi grinned, but his grin soon dropped and he moved uncontrollably faster. “Suga- you are so hot!”

Suga huffed, “Ahhh- ha.”

“Sugaaa- I am going to-” His face was completely flustered as he stared down at the other’s face. He went down to kiss him. “You are so hot!” He managed to murmur in as he came.

Suga’s face snapped into a deadly, worried look. “DAICHI!”

Daichi glanced down at him in confusion. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Suga thought to himself, ‘Well, of course  _it_ hurt! It was nice still though.’ But he focused on what he was truly worried about. “DAICHI- My shorts are burning and beginning to burn  _this_ towel!” He jumped up, pulling Daichi away from the fire, so he could see.

Daichi stared at it in disbelief and then he remembered how he threw Suga’s shorts to the side. He cursed himself at being so reckless.

“Shh.. Daichi, it is okay. At least, we didn’t get burned.”

Daichi pressed his hand to his forehead and let out a silly laugh. “Ha- I guess I really should’ve put some sunblock on, huh?

Suga glared at him dissatisfied with his pun. “We- are never doing  _that_ again!”

“Awww, come on Suga!” He whined, knowing exactly what  _that_ was. “Lighten up, Koushi! At least, we aren’t hurt. Right?” He put out the fire and laid back onto the towel.

Suga couldn’t help but agree and lay down next to him. Cuddling him as they gazed up at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally my first time writing smut.. I am so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment what you thought and click the Kudo button if you enjoyed it.. even a sliver.


End file.
